The Mayor
The Mayor of Oak Grove is a happy-go-lucky mayor who leads all of Oak Grove with a optimistic and Minnesota nice attitude. He has a huge obsession with the Minnesota state bird, the common loon and most of the stuff he does is in some way affiliated with them. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Biography The Mayor first appeared in the very first pilot episode, Ragin' Fun, where he was leading a court case, for Mrs. Budnick's movement to straighten a bent stop sign, until Dylan and Golan busted in and threatened him for a time share of the Gazebo, where he would be leading his cult. In the episode A Pox on Your Pox, he was seen at Carole's book club, enjoying her erotic story. He did not leave after she was done. In the episode Deer Uncle Gerald, Golan called him over to their house when the family left, believing them to be kidnapped. The Mayor was with a cop, doing a police sketch of the person who stole them. The Mayor just drew a doodle of a duck. It was also revealed in this episode that The Mayor stalked all of the Minnesotan teenage girls on Instagram and accidentally liked Alexis' picture. In the episode I Can Smell That Cheap Clone from Here, The Mayor was shown to be the teacher of a class for blind kindergarteners, who were only blind because Golan ripped their eyes out. As of the actual series, The Mayor first appeared in the Pilot episode, where he was seen leading a court case, where he found a duck in the local pond and started a movement to have them legally name it "Duck Bill O'Reilly" until Golan busted in and threatened for everyone to follow him. He was also seen starting a Not-So-Angry Mob to welcome Golan to Oak Grove which looked just like a normal Angry Mob. In the episode Winter Is Staying, The Mayor was leading the Equinox themed dance. In the episode Shell-Raiser, The Mayor was seen presenting the world's largest chili bowl to all of Oak Grove. In the episode Golan the Impregnable, he was the host of the pre-coming dance and was the one who would announce winners as the king and queen. Appearance The Mayor is a short little man with bug and puffy brownish orange hair. He has a little mustache and a pink little scrunched up pig nose. He wears a big golden medallion on his neck with the letter M on it. He also wears a gray suit with a white shirt and black tie and he wears grayish blue dress pants and black shoes. Personality The Mayor of Oak Grove is a happy-go-lucky guy who has the "Minnesota nice" kind of personality that he represents, being a mayor of a town in that state. He is generally very nice to everyone. He is blissfully ignorant, as well as ignorant in general. He is extremely stupid and he is always doing very random and non beneficial things. Which the society of Oak Grove mindlessly goes along with. The Mayor is obsessed with ducks, mainly loons, given that it's the Minnesota state bird. He is constantly seen advocating things related to them during town council meetings. Whenever someone hurts his feelings, or doesn't agree with him, he uses the excuse that since he's the mayor he deserves some type of special treatment. Further supporting his comical incompetence as a person of higher authority, and his childlike disbelief in anything negative. This also implies that he only became mayor to protect himself from being told his ideas are bad, believing becoming mayor shields him from reality. Episode Appearances Pilot Season *Ragin' Fun *A Pox on Your Pox *Deer Uncle Gerald *I Can Smell That Cheap Clone from Here Series *Pilot *Winter Is Staying *Shame on Pee (Cameo) *Shell-Raiser *On Golan Pond (Mentioned) *Golan the Impregnable Trivia *The Mayor's personality changed from the transition between the pilot and the series. In the pilot series, The Mayor was a very boring and depressing mayor who was easily annoyed by Dylan and Golan's antics. In the series, he is a idiotic and blissfully ignorant dummy who loves everyone and everything, and only freaks out when it comes down to the very worst of Golan and Dylan's reign terror. *The Mayor is obsessed with ducks. His favorite animal is the loon, which is the Minnesota state bird. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males